Nearly a Love Triangle
by Yashara
Summary: Okay, so D likes Orcot, Orcot likes Jill, and Jill... has her own agenda. From Leon Orcots perspective. So, after I posted this, I realized that I got the wrong chinatown, but thats ok, the premise is the same. Chinatown CA not NY Please humor me


Nearly a Love Triangle  
  
Chapter One: The Author Had to Start Somewhere (aka Chinatown)  
  
Wow! I haven't written anything in forever! gasp So, I read some P of H fanfiction and it's all Lean/D slash... I don't mind, D is SO gay, but Leon? He's cute! So, I decided to write something a little different then what I'd seen. So this is set in... After the sixth volume I guess... I haven't read them in a while... Let me go grab them so I don't mess something up. I think I'll do it from Leon's view for fun. I like his attitude. So anyway, I don't own it, if I did, I'd be making manga, not writing fanfics, so it's a given. I'm gonna rant to myself a bit, so if you wanna just get to the story, go ahead and skip this. I was in Chinatown like.. Hmm, two days ago, and let me tell you, there are no shops or districts that look nearly as nice as Count D's. No store was larger than a large walk in closet, and did you know that Chinatown is New York's most touristy district, AND the poorest? So yeah, no pretty gates nowhere. I think Masturi Akino was kinda overestimating the beauty in NYC. The streets reeked of trash, which lined the curbs everywhere, but it was genuinely fascinating... if you can look past the crap everywhere. I loved it actually, I went there twice. Bought some cool stuff, did some haggling... which I'm no good at btw. They would take off like... a dollar for me. I walked all over that place, if there were any pet shops or amazing restaurants with chefs who eat people, I'd know it. I'd actually probably be eaten... I look like good eats, I have muscles . Everything looks bigger about NY on television... honestly, stuff isn't that big. Time Square is no square I tell you, it's just like one street. Also, there are no cops and or detectives as cool or fine as Leon Orcot. There are also no woman police officers... At least, I didn't see one anywhere. Okay, does anyone know the name of Leon's partner lady who though D having Wong as a BF was cute? I'll give her a nickname from Leon... What's a GUY like think to call a girl... Sugar Buns... someone actually called me that once . very annoying. Ah, apparently, it's "Jill", but it seems almost appropriate that Leon would call her something like that anyway .   
  
I didn't want to go in there, but she made me. After the whole Alex thing, I've been trying to keep my distance from D. I don't believe all the vampire crap, not like I ever did believe it, of course... So anyway, Sugar Cakes Author: toned it down a little thought we should stop by. I swear she's up to something sometimes.   
  
"D!! Look what Leon brought you!" She bounded over to him in a happy-go-lucky way. Wait a second... What I brought him?  
  
"THAT WAS YOUR IDEA! YOU JUST MADE ME CARRY IT!" I tossed the box of assorted cookies on the couch with that evil sheep goat thing on it... I hate that goat. Those sharp pointy teeth. You think it looks all cute, then it bites you on the ass and,  
  
"Come on Leon, don't be bashful."  
  
Bashful? WTF WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT! If she was only a guy, I'd show her bashful! D could always seem to read my face. He pulled my arm, stupid grin and all.  
  
"Mr. Orcot, please. You shouldn't raise your voice here." D motioned to some of the animals now cowering behind the opposite couch. It's always about the animals. He dropped to sit next to the cookie box, and since he hadn't let go of my arm, pulling me down with him. I hate it when he gets all touchy like that. His freaky fragile hands released me, and gently picked up the cardboard box. With the same kooky grin, he opened, and peered into the box. He chuckled. He was laughing at the cookies? Hey, even if it wasn't my idea to give them to him, I picked them out because she wanted me too, and I thought they looked like the best ones in there. He can't laugh at MY cookies.   
  
"They're delightful! Very... cute!" He had given the first cookie he tasted to his flying rat thing after the first bite. It struggled to keep in the air with it's wimpy wings, bit into it, and scowled at me, as if mock my cookies as a measly offering. One of these days, after I busted D, which WILL be soon from now, I'll give that vermin a cookie with rat poisoning in it. Let's see it live long enough to scowl at me then. Suddenly... D looked at me, as if he was cross about somethin'. With his nose all wrinkled, he looked down to close the box, then turned to Jill with that saaaaame stupid smile.   
  
"It's been too long since you've come to visit me. I'm normally left here only with Orcot's..." he paused, "... 'graces'."   
  
He was being sarcastic? D? Acting snobby about my ... random visits? He's normally the one who invites me in when I'm walking around. He doesn't have the right to get pissy about me being here, he always seems to want me here. I had better things to do than listen to him. Okay, not really, I just had to pick up Chris from school. sigh I'd be back in like ten minutes, but I still didn't want to sit there and be bored, and listen to his snooty remarks. I stood up and turned. I caught Jill's annoyed glare right before my back was turned to her. D shot up, his hand on his cheek as he ran around me to stop me from leaving... I noticed that he had bandaged his "injury" of a broken nail that he received at my apartment. No doubt he'd complain about that to me later. Sometimes I swear, he was such a girl!... That's kinda creepy when you think about it.  
  
"Dear Detective, I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"Outa my way, D, I got things to do." I pushed him aside.   
  
"Oh..." he said in a hurt tone. Gah! How pathetic. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jill next to him. She had laid her hand on his shoulder while turned to him, alternating that glare to me, and a sympathetic look towards D. I exited the gates and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey! Why do you always have to be such an ass to him?" Jill called from behind me. She was trotting to catch up to me.   
  
"He's a nice guy, and he puts up with you! You even show up to his placed hammered! Couldn't you be a little nicer to him?" She was now next to me, trying to keep up with my large steps, and nearly tripping while doing it. I smirked. Probably the wrong thing to do.  
  
"Why don't you get over yourself? You're the only REAL friend he has, you know. All he's got are those animals."  
  
Now that annoyed me.   
  
"Why don't YOU go be his friend. After all, you're so much alike. You both are always bitching at ME."  
  
"Orcot, listen here..."   
  
I increased my pace. "I don't wanna hear this from you." I started walking even faster, making her have to nearly run next to me.   
  
"You, whoa!" Jill stumbled on some of the trash on the sidewalk. It seemed that the further you got from D's, the dirtier it got. That wasn't the thought that occurred me at the time. I don't even remember having time to think anything before spinning around to catch her. I had one of her arms, my other hand on her waist... except... she wasn't falling. In fact, she hadn't even tripped, just nearly missed a step, and there I was, trying to brace her up. She was perfectly standing. That... was an awkward moment. It only lasted less then ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity of embarrassment. Then I realized... that my cheeks were burning. That made me even more embarrassed, and I felt them get redder. I spun around again and continued my brisk walk in the opposite direction. She didn't follow. I glanced behind to see her standing at a slant, one hand on her hip. She was still thinking about how I acted at D's... For a detective, she was dense.  
  
"Hey kid, how was school?" I ruffled Chris's hair. He just looked at me through his one, unsquinted eye. Although he never moved his lips, it was as if he was always saying something. It didn't matter so much that he didn't talk though, somehow the general idea of the message got across.  
  
"Whatever kid, I'm dropping you off at D's, got me?"  
  
He smiled. I don't get what he likes about that place so much. We walked down the Chinatown streets, past the tiny shops and their owners. I didn't like brining Chris down this way, but I left my car at the office. Something about how the people looked at you. Some of them shoved purses and Chinese fabrics in your faces, advertising their low prices, but most others just watched you pass... suspiciously. I guess it's not so much how they look at the average Joe, walking down the street, but how they looked at me, a cop. I'm not even your standard cop, being a detective, but most of them still know, and they look at you differently. In a place with so much crime, you wouldn't think shop owners would mind some guys with badges walking around, but that's not how they think. I can't really blame them for thinking of us as corrupt, I even knew a guy who got kicked off the force for pulling some racist shit down here. Holding Chris's hand made me wonder what he thought of all this. I hoped that he was too young to notice how these people saw me. I guess I won't know what he thinks. He only writes for school stuff, really. All I have are his expressions. We finally got to D's block. The pavement was cleaner, even the sun seemed to shine brighter over here sometimes. At least there's a decent place for Chris to go while I can't be with him. Not that D's place is decent, I mean, it's better than other places, but it's still really weird. Who knows what kinda freaky crap D has going on in there! Heh, but it seems like the safest place for Chris... I gingerly opened the door. I wouldn't be surprised if D told me that he wouldn't let Chris stay after I kinda got uppity at him. Dammit! I should have brought something! A cake? He definitely didn't like those cookies. What was so wrong with the anyway? But more than that, why did Jill want me to bring him cookies in the first place. I thought about what she said and... Holy shit! Was she trying to...  
  
"Detective!" D minced around to the door.   
  
"Hi D, I umm.." I was glancing around the room like a stuttering idiot.   
  
"Oh, you brought Chris over, I see. Why don't you join the others for tea time?" D winked at Chris, who quickly ran off.  
  
I blinked a bit, "Uh... Thanks for taking him. I have some work I have to get done at the office today... Look I... er... that is..."  
  
"It's not a problem, detective. It never is!" he smiled. "Would you like to stop in for a snack before you go?"  
  
"Naw, I gotta get going. I'll be back in the evening to pick him up, and feel free to clean up my apartment more..." I leaned in close to him to his eye level, "Just don't tear up anymore of my posters."  
  
He leaned back, putting his hand over his mouth as he gave a hearty fake laugh, "Ohoho, when cleaning, sometimes you accidentally throw away things you had intention of keeping, my dear Orcot."  
  
"Yeah, sure, but make sure none of those casualties of the cleaning war aren't my posters" I chuckled fakely back. I knew very well he had every intention to destroy every one of my girly mags and posters. Well, with Chris around now, it may be for the better anyway. sigh  
  
Whoa, wait a sec, did D just forgive me back there? Well, he better have, because if not, he better not hold his breath waiting for an apology.  
  
I turned to leave, but he watched me as I left. Weird. I walked back to the office, this time, keeping my eyes ahead of me, and not once glancing at the shopkeepers. 


End file.
